Until Now
by 1stwapoi
Summary: Sam is asexual. Gabriel is most definitely not. Although they're both desperately in love. Now if they could just tell each other... Highschool AU. Mostly cute fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Sam's just not into it, the whole 'sex' thing. Never has been, never will be. He will, however, kiss you in bed and lie down with you and sleep with you for hours, or at least, he'd like to with a few certain people. And maybe, after a while, they could do a few other things. But he's only sixteen at the moment, he can get to that later.

And never in his life has it bothered Sam, it was just a part of him. Until now. It bothers him.

Gabriel is loud and proud and out there. When he meets cute boys, he introduces himself as '_Gay_briel.' He'll flirt with anything that moves and can give consent. And he does. Constantly. And it makes Sam feel- weird. Because Gabriel makes the most sexual comments in the world, and some of them are directed at Sam. It's never bothered Sam. Until now.

He's never felt this way, all grin-y and goofy, and- well, in love. Until now.

It's Tuesday. Because of weird schedules, it's the only day he has lunch or class with his friend. They have first lunch and sit together on the benches outside. And then they have Seminar at the end of the day. 'Glorified study hall,' as Gabriel likes to call it.

"Hey, sexy. How are yah?" Gabriel questions, sitting down on the bench. Gabriel doesn't seem like the type of person to take up much space, but he does. He sits down on the bench and then swings his legs over Sam's lap. effectively controlling the whole bench.

"Thanks, Gabriel. Pretty good," Sam muttered, blush spreading across his face. He look down, focusing on Gabriel's feet. Sam bent over, careful not to displace Gabriel's feet. He managed to grab a book out of his satchel, beginning to read.

"God. You're annoying. Read faster. Then talk to me," Gabriel commanded, waving his fork around in the air as he talked. "Or, read faster. Then skip the rest of the day and come to my house and slam me against walls and violently screw me," he offered an alternative jokingly. Sam rolled his eyes and huffed. He pushed Gabriel's feet off of him.

"Yeah. No. Never going to happen," he mumbled. Gabriel frowned and readjusted himself, immediately throwing his legs back up onto Sam's lap.

"Agh. Harsh. I obviously need to try a new tactic for wooing you into bed with me," he declared, faking a hurt look. "What book are you reading at a sickeningly slow pace?" Gabriel questioned, leaning forward.

"Just because you're some sort of genius doesn't mean that everyone else is dumb. I'm gifted too, you know," Sam pointed out. He flashed the book cover to Gabriel before returning to reading.

"Nerd," Gabriel commented, grinning. It's a comic book collection, 'Runaways'. It was obviously read often, a well loved book. The dust cover was slightly beat up, because Sam's read it so many times. It was also bought second hand, since Dean couldn't afford to get him a new copy.

"Because you aren't?" Sam replied easily with a snort. "You play D&D. You run a campaign! You watch who-knows-how-many shows obsessively. You're a nerd if I'm a nerd, Gabriel." Gabriel shrugged and nodded.

"Talk to me, Sammy. Please," he begged, nudging Sam with his legs. "Don't ignore me," he continued to plead, as Sam rolled his eyes and held back a laugh. "I'm gonna talk about sex if you keep up with the ignoring," he threatened. Gabriel had noticed that Sam seemed to always get slightly flushed and flustered when Gabriel talked about sex things. But he always wrote it off to Sam just being a decent, easily embarrassed guy.

"I'll leave," Sam said. His tone was harsh, indicating that he meant it. He was a little fed up with Gabriel today, and the constant guilt gnawing at his mind relating to Gabriel wasn't helping any. Gabriel raised his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll shut up. Read your nerdy comic book. Hey, I'm gonna go to the theatre room. See yah later, handsome!" Gabriel told him, swinging his legs off Sam's lap, before pushing off the bench. Gabriel wasn't good at boundaries. But he could pick up on them sometimes, and Sam was clearly done with Gabriel. Gabriel was fine with that. He should probably go practice his lines for the play anyway.

Gabriel headed off with a wave to Sam, swinging his bag over his shoulder as he walked. He dumped his tray before entering the theatre, 'cause Chuck, the theatre teacher was real uptight about no food in the theatre. He hopped up on the stage, next to Kali, his costar, friend, and complete bitch of an ex. He gave her a grin, before laying down and resting his head in her lap. She sneered at him, face twisting in disgust.

"What do you want, Gabriel?"

"I don't think he likes me," Gabriel lamented, letting out an exaggerated groan.

"No one likes you, Gabriel," Kali added coldly, adjusting her script so she could still read over Gabriel's head. "But I'm going to assume that if I don't listen, you won't go away. So talk," she told him with a sigh.

"Sam Winchester. He's gorgeous. Sexy. Handsome. Beautiful. Glorious-,"

"Used to say that about me, till we found out we hate each other," she inturupted.

"Well, yeah. But he's not a bitchy drama queen, so I won't hate him. Anyway, he's wonderful. And he must not be into me. I practically tell him every damned time I see him. And he always pushes it off."

"You'll be fine. Maybe he's just clueless. Or he's a prude. Your flirting isn't exactly chaste," Kali pointed out.

"Yeah. Maybe. I hope so. Now," Gabriel got up, extending a hand to help Kali up, "let's practice."

Gabriel's never felt this way, so helpless. If he likes someone, he tells them. Or they figure it out on their own, 'cause Gabriel's flirting isn't exactly subtle in any way. And usually, they return the affection, at least for a short lived amount of time. But with Sam, it's- God, it's so different. He's always been able to do this so easily and get what he wants. Until now.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel sat down at the desk besides Sam's with a grin.

"Hey-ya, Sammy," he greeted.

"Sam," Sam corrected quickly. "Sammy is for chubby six year olds," he reminded Gabriel. He set down his pencil, before shoving his paper and pencil into his bag to give his full attention to Gabriel. Seminar was basically free period, anyway, why not spend it talking to his friend? And Sam was over needing space by now. He liked that about Gabriel, how Gabriel could respect Sam's lines, and he could tell when Sam was done needing space, too. That's what made Sam a little bit hopeful that Gabriel would be okay with him being asexual. That was, if Gabriel even liked him in the first place, although that part was doubtful, in Sam's opinion.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy," Gabriel sung, giant grin stretched across his face, crinkling his eyes. The teacher at the front of the room shushed Gabriel without looking away from his book. Gabriel made a mocking face at Sam, and Sam laughed, matching Gabriel's smile. "Well, then, _Sam_," Gabriel said, stressing the 'Sam', to let Sam know that Gabriel thought he was dumb, "want to come over after school? I'm bored and I don't have play practice tonight. Plus, my brothers are all off doing something tonight, so I need someone else to annoy," he joked with a grin. Sam snorted.

"Of course. What a sweet, heartfelt reason to invite me over," Sam nodded, snorting. Whenever he was around Gabriel, he got all- giggly. Giddy. Like a little girl. It was sorta embarrassing. He hated the dumb crush he had on Gabriel, the one that he knew could never amount to nothing. Not with Gabriel, it wouldn't work.

"Okay, okay. The real reason I want you to come over is so that I can seduce you with my sharp wit, charming personality, and dashing good looks," Gabriel put his hands in the air as he spoke, admitting defeat.

"I knew it!" Sam said.

"You've caught me. My whole plan is ruined," Gabriel faked a sigh, slouching back in his desk. They continued to trade jokes and insults, back and forth and back and forth till they got told to be quiet by the teacher. Gabriel huffed and pulled out a notebook, and they resumed their conversations, passing the notebook. It eventually evolved into an odd game of Tic-Tac-Toe, in which neither of them really won.

Eventually, the bell rang and the class was dismissed. Sam followed behind Gabriel, heading to Gabriel's locker. Sam watched him as Gabriel shoved some things into it, and pulled others out. Sam made a disgusted face, and gagged.

"Your locker is disgusting," he noted.

"Yep. It's almost as dirty as me," Gabriel joked back easily, waggling his eyebrows at Sam. Sam huffed and elbowed Gabriel in the ribs. Sam called Dean on their way to Gabriel's car and told Dean that he would be at Gabriel's house, and managed to hang up with Dean only teasing him about his 'boyfriend' twice.

The ride back to Gabriel's house was fairly short, Sam guessed it was about seven minutes. At least, when Gabriel actually concentrated on driving.

Gabriel drove recklessly and quickly. He turned the radio up to almost full volume, lasting an odd mix of cheesy pop songs, rock songs, and 50's songs. Sam always teased Gabriel about his choice in music, but Gabriel would just wink and crank it louder.

Gabriel parked in his house's driveway. Gabriel's family was rich, and live in a house that Sam knew _must_ have been four times bigger than the Winchster's tiny one bedroom house.

Gabriel unbuckled and maneuvered himself so that he hung over the middle, front half leaning over the back. He pulled their bags out from the back seat where they'd tossed paused to try and strike a suggestive pose.

"Why, hello, there, bab- oh, _shit, _that hurt!" he exlaimed when his elbow slipped and he banged it.

"Real sexy, Gabriel," Sam nodded.

"I do try my hardest for you, Sammy," Gabriel laughed as he got out of the car.

Gabriel unlocked the door and let the two of them in.

"Helloooo? Any douchebags home?" he called into the house. He glanced at Sam. (Although, if he was going to be honest, he looked for too long for it to just be classified as a glance) Sam rolled his eyes as he took off his shoes, setting them by the messy pile of Gabe's brother's shoes. No one called back an answer. Good. He liked being alone with Sam. He especially wanted to be left in peace tonight. Tonight, where he was hoping Sam would _finally _get a clue and they would both admit that they were madly in love, and then they would get married, and…. well. He hoped Sam would at least get a clue. The other stuff was for later.

"I'll, uh… I'll go get snacks. You set up a movie?" Gabriel offered, dropping his bag in the hallway and heading for the kitchen. "And don't pick a bad one like last time, loser!" he called out. He heard Sam in the living room, protecting whatever movie they had last watched, and Gabriel smiled to himself. He pulled some candy and chips and juice boxes (he thought they tasted delicious. Way better than soda. Soda was gross.) out of the pantry, and walked back to the living room. He laid the snacks down on the coffee table near the couch, then turned to Sam.

"What weird-ass movie are you forcing me to watch?" Gabriel questioned, plopping down next to Sam, immediately pushing as close as he possibly could to the boy.

"Titanic," Sam explained. "Dean liked the movie and-" Gabriel interrupts him, snorting.

"I think I know why Dean likes it," he commented. Sam glared at him before continuing.

"And you had it," Sam gestured to the Milton's extensive collection of movies, "so I thought we could try watching it."

"Fine, fine, yeah, yeah. Let's watch this thing," Gabriel decided. He grabbed the remote, stretching across Sam to grab it. He hit the play button and the movie started up. He settled back down against Sam, and he felt Sam's hand wrap around his shoulder, pulling him close.

Maybe he did have a chance with this kid. He sure as hell hoped so. He'd had a crush on Sam for years now, and at this point, he'd do anything to get Sam to be into him.


	3. Chapter 3

The first movie was fine, laughing and mocking it. Sam blushed the smallest bit when Rose disrobed, but it was fine enough. And _maybe_ Gabriel managed to push himself even closer to Sam during the course of the movie. And after Gabriel had popped in the second movie, he laid one leg on top of Sam's. Sam laughed and faked an attempt to shove him off, but wrapped an arm around Gabriel's shoulder, keeping him close.

"This movie sucks, Gabriel," Sam joked.

"So do I, Sammy, baby," Gabriel joked back. He noticed Sam freeze for a minute. He took a deep breath, then laughed.

"Oh, shut up, moron," he grumbled back.

The movie progressed, and at some point, somehow, Gabriel ended up in Sam's lap. Neither of them made verbal note of it, and Sam seemed to accept it. Good. That would make the next bit easier.

He started small. A wiggle, easily passed off as adjusting himself, if the question arose. Sam blew out a huff of air at that. Gabriel took it as a good sign, to keep going, as Sam hadn't protested at all.

It was more of a back and forth motion this time. He rolled and pushed down, then moved back up. Again. Sam hadn't said anything. Gabriel could feel his breath on his own skin, shorter and faster than normal. Gabriel rolled his hips again, pushing down more, faster. He heard Sam's breath catch, but Sam kept his eyes on the T.V. screen. Gabriel rolled his hips in a circle, quick, twice in a row. Sam finally started to say something.

"G…," was all he could manage to get out before Gabriel interrupted him.

"You know, this isn't really the most comfortable position,: Gabriel quickly announced. He moved around knees on either side of Sam's hips. He leaned in close, lips almost pressed against Sam's cheek. "You look really pretty today," he whispered. He could tell Sam was trying to speak, but couldn't quite manage to force the words out of his mouth. Gabriel shifted to the other side, in the same manner. "And I meant what I said earlier, I _do_ blow," he breathed against Sam's skin. He moved forward to kiss Sam, but when their lips met, Sam's hands shot up and pushed him, hard. Gabriel hadn't been sitting very stable, and he fell off the couch, hitting his head hard.

Sam felt his body shaking. Gabriel pulled himself up, sitting on the ground.

"Fuck. God- shit," he swore. After he seemed to collect himself, he look to Sam, clearly freaked out. "I am _so_ sorry," Gabriel apologized, speaking fast. "God. I am so sorry. I thought, well, to be honest, I really didn't think that much, you know I never do. But I thought that you liked me and it would be okay to do and I'm just so sorry," he said, rambling on.

"Shut up!" Sam said. "I… do. Like you. No, I really do. You just, you shouldn't like me. I'm not- your type. I'm wrong, okay? I'm wrong for you." Gabriel settled down into his spot on the floor and frowned.

"What? You like me? What are you- holy shit my head hurts- what are you talking about?" Gabriel asked, confused.

"I don't like it, okay? Any of it. It's not my thing. I don't even like to think about it! I- sex. And the rest of it. I just- sometimes it makes my stomach hurt. Anything after kissing. It just- hurts. And I know you, and I mean- obviously- that's what you want. And I can't, so you shouldn't like me and you should just forget about it and-," Gabriel cut him off by standing up and sitting beside Sam again.

"I'm slightly offended, " Gabriel said, "that you think I need sex that much."

"But-," Sam interrupted him.

"Nope, be quiet. Sam, guess what? Trust me Sammy, I-,"

"Sam," he muttered.

"Well, trust me, _Sam_, I've been getting by on my own," Gabriel wiggled his left hand, then made a crude gesture, "just fine for years now."

"Oh," Sam muttered, looking down. "That's… good. You don't mind? Not at all?"

"What do you think I just gave that big speech for, dumbass?" Gabriel retorted.

"Not dumb. Gifted. Remember?" Sam joked, cautious. Gabriel laughed back and Sam grinned.

"Ah. But I'm a genius, so," Gabriel shrugged.

"Do you wanna…. uh…. date me?" Sam offered slowly.

"Hell yeah," Gabriel nodded. "Maybe we should talk about, you know, what's okay and what's not. Boundaries. I don't wanna get shoved off the couch again. 'cause my head still really hurts." Sam laughed and agreed.

"Yeah. That sounds smart. Uhm. I don't like- well, doing things with myself. And I don't like sex. Or rubbing or grinding anything below my back. I like kisses. Not really hard stuff. Just a little. Uh, not any sort of thing you could classify as sex, at all. It just- no. Doesn't work for me. I like holding hands. I like snuggling," he offered.

"Like we do now?" Gabriel asked and scooted close to Sam again.

"Yeah, and maybe a little closer," Sam nodded. Gabriel moved closer, legs tangling.

"This okay?"

"Yeah."

"What about sitting in your lap? If I promise it's never like last time."

"That would work."

"Hey. What about this?" Gabriel asked with a grin, and sat in Sam's lap, turned to the side.

"Yeah, that's fine. It's actually really nice," Sam nodded, grinning widely now.

"How 'bout this?" Gabriel gave Sam's cheek a quick kiss, short and sweet. Sam nodded. "And this?" He kissed Sam's forehead. "And this?" He kissed Sam's nose. Sam kept nodded. "How about this one? And tell me this time, no shoving," he kidded. He moved forward some and kissed Sam, once on the lips. Their lips had barely touched when Gabriel pulled back.

"I think a little farther, maybe," Sam told him.

"Like, should I shove my tongue all the way down your throat?"

"If you do, I'll bite it off."

"I guess if that's what you're into."

"Shut up and kiss me." And Gabriel did. They did this for a long time, figuring things out together. Gabriel finally realized how late it was.

"Shit, it's eleven thirty. Hey, wanna see if you can stay the night? By the time any of my folks get home, it'll be too late to kick you out," Gabriel asked, hopeful. Sam paused. Usually, an invitation of overnight would mean sex with someone. But he trusted Gabriel, so he agreed. He called Dean up and explained.

"That's gross. Have fun banging your boyfriend," Dean joked.

"Shut up, it's not quite like that," Sam muttered, then snapped his phone shut.

Together, they restarted the movie, watched it over, falling asleep wrapped up in each other.

Gabriel woke up at six to a face leaning over the couch. Lucifer, watching Sam.

"If you ever try and touch him, I will stab you," Gabriel said casually. Lucifer glared then left. Gabriel kissed Sam gently, waking him up. "Hey, morning. We gotta get ready for school, and try to make it look like we weren't up all night." Sam stretched, smiled, and obliged.

They walked into school together, holding hands. Gabriel had made sure it was okay right before he grabbed Sam's hand. Just in case.

Neither of them had felt like this before, this feeling of completeness and togetherness. Until now. And both doubted they'd been in real love before. Until now. The two of them, together. They'd have challenges, and they'd have experiments that went right, and they'd have ones that went wrong. But they were together, and they were in love.


End file.
